The Moon Is Our Only Hope
by SpiritOfMusic316
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction story so bear with me if the plot is a little used. I'm open to suggestions about where the story should go as I'm still questioning that myself. So far it looks like this... A girl who is the last survivor of her clan is rescued by the leaf village.Why was her clan killed? And why was she still alive? Kiba X OC /Shikamaru X OC
1. Chapter 1: Um, Hey There?

'Where am I?' I think to myself drowsily as I struggle to sit up, my eyes still closed from exhaustion that I don't rememberthe cause of. I go through life as I knew it for the past couple of days, hours, weeks? I can't even tell how much time has passed since I came here. Where is here anyway? 'Oh well start with the basics,' I remind myself.

My name is Tsuki of the Hitomatome clan. I come from a small town in the middle of nowhere. I was busy caring for the animals in the barns and pastures like I always did. Just the other day it had been announced that intruders had been spotted along our borders. One was a ninja with white hair tied back, glasses, and a devilish grin on his face that I supposed was there permanently. The other looked like a snake. His eyes were greenish-yellow slits and he stuck his unnaturally long purple tongue out often. They seemed to only be passing through so we didn't try to hinder their approach.

That is the last thing I remember before mysteriously waking up on this room. I open my eyes to see. Since I'm lying on my back I first glance at the bed beneath me, then the room to my left. I'm in a hospital room with a curtain drawn on this side of me. I turn quickly and scream as I saw see a boy with brown ruffled hair, slight eyes, and red triangular shapes on his cheeks.

"Geez, girl! You sure have a mouth on you." He yells.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly blushing madly because he is actually really cute.

"Sheesh. Your just like Hinata," he says pointing to the girl with long, black hair and orb-like eyes standing behind him, " Are all girls this sensitive?" He asks astoundingly.

"Kiba, give her a break she just woke up and she doesn't even know where she is." Says a figure whose head is covered with a hood. He (I know it's a guy only by his voice) also wears sunglasses which is odd considering it's raining outside.

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry about that," says a the girl behind Kiba who has a small and high-pitched but very timid voice. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Hinata Hyuga." she pauses before pointing to the hooded figure who spoke previously, "And this is Shino Aburame and…"

"Kiba Inuzuka," the boy quickly speaks up not want to be introduced instead of doing it himself." Nice to meet ya loudmouth."  
I growl for I know the Inuzuka clan all too well and he will not be insulting me again anytime soon. "Hey, whoa, take it easy I was just messing with you." he says defensively.

"Kiba, seriously,leave her alone" Hinata says.

"And you are?" Kiba says leaning in way too close for comfort until he is literally 2 millimeters away from my face. 'Has nobody ever taught him about personal space?' I scream in my head. I feel my face turn beet red as Hinata says,

"Um, Kiba, you might want to give her a little bit of space. I know I would want it especially if I didn't know you."

"Oh, right." He leans back giving me my personal space finally.

"I'm Tsuki Hitomatome." I reply.

"Hitomatome," Kiba says snarling.

"Yeah. Why? Got a problem with that?" I sneer right back at him. Kiba turns around to see Hinata and Shino staring at him wide- eyed thinking that he was going attack me or something to that effect.

"Nope," he says, teeth still bared, "not at all."

I smirk. "Well maybe I do have a problem with you," I state boldly.

"What did you say?" he growls back."Just because I don't have a problem with you doesn't mean that we accept you into the leaf village."

"So that's where I am, huh? I was waiting for someone to explain that to me. But, why am I here?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Hinata asks. 'Oh, yeah people, like I'm supposed to be aware of everything around me even though I've been unconscious for…'

"Hey how long have been out?" I ask, still confused of why I'm at the leaf village of all places which is absolutely nowhere near my home.

"About a week." Kiba informs me. "Don't you remember anything?"

"The last thing that I remember was working in the garden and going to feed the horses and the tracking wolves.

"T-tracking w-wolves?" Hinata stammers. "T-that sounds s-s-scary."

"Nah, they're very well trained and won't hurt anyone unless we command them to. By the way," I say changing the subject," where is Ooparu?"

"Who?" Kiba asks.

"My wolf…" I trail off as I see her on the other side of the room also lying on a hospital bed. "Ooparu!" I say trying desperately to sit up, but the pain in my head and back is too great so I simply slump back down again.

"Don't try to sit up yet," a pink-haired girl walks in holding a clipboard.

"At least bring her closer to me because if she can't sense me near her then she will die."

"Oh stop over exaggerating no she won't." I start sobbing because she actually will die if she is too far away for too long from me.

"Sakura, I think you had better listen to her." I glance at Kiba surprised that he is actually taking my side since he practically hates me already. "The Hitomatome clan have very…special…bonds with their wolves. They can't be separated for too long or one and sometimes both of them will die." I stare at him again.

"How do you know that about my clan?"

"I'm from the Inuzuka clan, remember?" he says like it should be obvious, "we have had to learn everything about the Hitomatome from a very young age."

"Oh, right, forgot." I say shyly. Everyone goggles at us.

"Do your two clans know each other?" Shino asks speaking for the first time since he reprimanded Kiba telling him to leave me alone.

"It's a long story, Shino." Kiba says and then sighs.

"Well you will all have a lot more time to get to know her because I'm assigning her to join Squad 8 on training and missions. Plus you three will be guides throughout the village. Oh, and Kiba?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Your mother, Lady Tsume, has offered to house Tsuki while she remains in the leaf."

"WHAT? WHY? Does she know that she is from the Hitomatome clan?"

"I doubt that it would phase her decision in the slightest. Besides, the Hitomatome clan is no more." My throat clenched.

"What?" I said my voice sounding 3 octaves higher than usual. "Why is it no more? What happened to my clan!"

"You don't remember?" Tsunade I guess her name was asked.

"Will everyone stop asking me that? Of course I don't remember, I never even knew in the first place! Now will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Everyone else in the room glance at each other wondering who will explain the situation.

"It would probably be less painful if we didn't try to tell you nicely," Kiba says. "Orochimaru destroyed your clan. He burnt down the whole village. You were the only one still alive after we got there. We found you unconscious but unharmed in the cellar of a cottage. You're the last Hitomatome." Kiba managed to let those sentences out all in one breath to get it over with. Honestly it would have been comical if not for the content of those few sentences.

"No, no that can't be true! I don't even remember a fire at all!" I screamed sobbing.

"That's the thing, we think that you were knocked out before the fire but we have no idea why," the women called Lady Tsunade says, "Well Sakura,"

"Yes my lady?"

"Give her the puppy."

"Oh, right." I sigh in relief as I see Ooparu's color fade from ashy gray to her normal silvery white. As she is pushed nearer to me my own pain decreases and I am able to sit up slowly.

"You shouldn't move," Sakura says pushing me down.

"I feel fine. Get off me!"

"Sakura," Tsunade starts exasperated," her pain has eased because her wolf has come back into range."

"I'm really confused," say Hinata, Sakura, and Shino in unison.

"It's complicated," I say in sync with Tsunade and Kiba.

"But I feel fine enough to walk," I say starting to stand up but then noticing that I'm only in my netting shirt lay back down and pull the covers over me.

"Can... can I have my jacket back?" I ask Sakura who seems to be in charge of my condition.

"Oh yeah sure. It's over here." She points to the table at my red and black Hitomatome symbolizing jacket.

"Um, do you mind bringing it here?"

"Why? I thought you said you could stand." I glare at her and Kiba sniggers.

"What?"

"Here I'll get it for ya."

I blush and say a shy "Uh, thanks."

* * *

This is my first story so help, ideas, comments,and constructive criticism are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2: This is Ackward

In an hour or so, we were at Kiba's house. "Alright, can you walk yet?" he says impatiently, probably embarrassed that he hadto carry me. Even more so because I couldn't move my legs enough to ride piggy-back so he had to carry me bridal style.

"I think so," I say stepping on the ground lightly. He let go of me and I walked a couple of feet then collapsed

"Tsuki?"

"Gosh, what is wrong with me?" I wondered.

"You know what, I'll just carry you the rest of the way there okay?" Kiba asks sweetly and with concern in his voice...uh, there I go again.

"No! I'm fine! I don't need your help and I never will!" I shout not knowing where my anger is channeling from.

"Why so pissed all of a sudden?" he says with an amused grin on his face, " If you think you can make it then go right ahead, I'm not stopping you but I doubt you'll even be able to walk three feet."

"Alright, well, I'll prove you wrong." I cautiously let go of Kiba's arm and start to tiptoe like a tightrope walker across the ground. Five steps later I'm on the dirt again but this time I didn't actually fall, more like my knees buckled underneath me.

"See told ya I could do it."

"Okay, whatever you say," Kiba states in a mocking voice, "Here just stand on my feet."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because even though you weigh next to nothing I have been carrying you for the past two hours and my arms are kinda tired!"

"Alright, alright," I say climbing up.

"Now you wanna face outwards or hold onto me for support?"

Finally realizing the current state that I am in I reluctantly sigh and say " I think that I made need some help." We start to walk with me standing on Kiba's feet and looking like I'm giving him a hug or something. "Man, this is embarrassing," I say and according to how rosy Kiba's face has become he agrees whole heartedly.

"Yeah it's a good thing that the only people I know that will be at my house is my mom and maybe my sister come for a visit this weekend." Just as he was saying this a young man with dark brown spiky hair tied up (kinda looked like a pineapple). I recognized his vest at once, it was one of a chunin. I turned around slowly as much as my body would allow but even that hurt. I gasped as pain shot through my ribcage.

"Tsuki, are you okay?" Kiba asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Even though I knew he could tell I was lying.

"Hey, Kiba!" the chunin shouted and then stopped and stared at us incredulously "Where'd you find her? What's going on anyway?"

"Shikamaru, you didn't hear yet?"

"No, hear what?"

"The Hitomatome clan wss destroyed a couple of days ago and was completely wiped out. Tsuki here was the only survivor."

"Really? You'd think Lady Tsunade would tell the jounin and chunin something of this herself but..." he shrugs," I guess not." The boy, Shikamaru turns to me with a confused expression on his face, "But I what I still don't get is, why is she at your house? Weren't your two clans like rivals or something?"

"Yeah," Kiba begins hesitantly," but my mom offered for her to live with us."

"Uh, wow that's awkward, do you want me to spread the word?"

"Nah probably best that I just tell everyone myself at the training grounds tomorrow."

"All right, well see ya later Kiba."

"Yeah bye Shikamaru."

Well after that was over we finally arrived at his house. Kiba stepped onto the mat and we slipped off our shoes.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hi Kiba, I'm in the kitchen." I heard his mom call from down a wide hallway. His house was amazing. All around were artifacts like dog claws, fangs, wolf furs, dog paintings and drawings, and beautiful stones for claw sharpening I guess? It intrigued me so much that I didn't watch where I was going and walked right into a giant white dog. It started to growl at me, probably wondering what I was doing in it's home.

" Akamaru, " Kiba began, " down boy, she's living with us now." The monstrous canine stopped his threat and instead tackled me. Any other time I would have loved to play with him ( he was obviously barely older than a pup) but at the moment he had knocked the wind out of me.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yells as he runs to my aid. "You need to be more gentle okay? She's injured." The animal, Akamaru, hung his head.

"It's all right," I manage to breath out, " I'm okay."

" No you're not," he says, "Mom! Where's her room so that she can go to bed?"

"Across the hall from yours sweetie!" she yells from the kitchen which I'm guessing is far away according to how big the house is.

"Right across from mine?" Kiba nearly screeches.

"Yes, is that a problem because if you want she can have your room and you can sleep outside with Akamaru."

Kiba scowls, "But why the one across from me? We have other guest rooms."

"Yes, I know Kiba, but they are all on the other side of the Inuzuka compound and she wouldn't know where to go in an emergency. Plus she has already met you and would probably feel safer knowing you're there in case something goes wrong."

Kiba looks over at my now extremely pale face and says," All right, let's go Tsuki." I nod and slowly drag my feet following Kiba. After another half-hour I was completely settled in my new room at the Inuzuka compound...besides the fact that I didn't have any blongings and Oparu was still at the Hokage's office. I would have to pick her up first thing in the morning to insure her safety. In the time it took Kiba to show me around my hopefully temporary home I hadn't remembered anything about the place. He wasn't gonna be happy if I kept asking stupid questions about where stuff was. I sighed and continued walking dreading the repremand I would receive later on.

"Kiba?" his mother calls from the kitchen as we walk in the door, " Is that you?"

"Yeah mom, I just got back from showing Tsuki around." he states, semi-irritated that I'm still following him around like a lost puppy.

"Well dinner is ready. Tsuki, dear, if you would like to just fall asleep instead of eating that's fine."

"Yes please Mrs. Inuzuka I'll go rest first if that's alright." I say ashamed of being such a bother to her.

"Of course," she sticks her head out of the kitchen which I realize wasn't as far away as I had originally thought. On her face were the same red shapes on her cheeks and slight, narrow, animal-like eyes as Kiba's. Placed there as well was a warm smile that looked strangely out of place like it didn't grace her face very often. "We'll see you in the morning then." she said.

"Okay," I started to turn and stroll down the hall to my room when I remember something extremely crucial. "Um, what day is it?" I inquire to either Kiba or his mother.

"It's Tuesday." Kiba says with a curious expression.

"I mean like what moon day?"

"Moon day?" Kiba asks his head tilted to the side in a thoroughly confused manner.

"Oh, Tsuki it's a..." she pulls out a mini calendar with the galaxy on the cover," new moon tonight."

My face darkens, " Not a full moon?"

"No," she replies, "but if you go to bed now then it shouldn't become a problem."

'Oh you'd be surprised.' I thought.

"What is going on?" Kiba sounded pretty mad right about now but I seriously did not feel like explaining everything at the moment.

"So, good night everyone." I waved.

"Hey wait!" Kiba called after me but I was already halfway down the hall.  
_

Oh yeah, in the last chapter I forgot to mention that this is my very first fanfic ever published so any help, suggestions, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :D Since I don't completely plan out the story ahead of time and make it up as I go along I will probably have some writer's block but I would love it if readers who have suggestions and ideas for later chapters would share them. Oh and review plz I luv to hear what u thought of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in More Ways Than One

5 hours later at midnight in the Inuzuka compound

Tsuki's POV:

If you had walked into my room at this time exactly you would have seen me have a dreamful fit, flip out of bed, and land smack on my head on the floor. I woke up to a loud screech wondering where it had come from. I finally realized the scream came from me. Worriedly I ran to the mirror that was thankfully on the dresser in the room.

'Just as I feared, it's happening.' My eyes had turned from their normal deep hazel shade to a bright gold color with red rings around the irises. 'Not again.' I knew that in less than five minutes I wouldn't know myself anymore. Hurriedly I ran out of my room and not remembering where the front door was I quickly ran into Kiba's room to ask him. I found him soundly asleep, oblivious to my shriek earlier and the danger he was in. "Kiba! Kiba!" I shout desperately trying to wake him up. 'Gosh he's a deep sleeper.' I finally did the only thing I could do that I knew for sure would wake him up. I took a shaky breath, leaned over, and kissed him. As I expected he blushed not knowing what was going on and his eyes shot open wide immediately after that.

"Tsuki! What the hell!" he ranted, surprised.

I blush furiously. "I..it was the o...only w...way to wake you up." I tried to explain.

"Oh my god! What happened to your eyes?" he asked confused. I stole a peek at the mirror that was in his room, my pupils had become huge with a red tint to the black of them, I was slowly but surely losing my corneas as the gold which had enveloped my eyes descended from that shade to silver with red and bronze flecks and a gold ring.

"Oh crap! Kiba, you have got to help me get outside now!" My voice hadn't sounded as demanding as I needed it to be, just increasingly desperate and scared.

He hesitated and dared to take the precious time to ask, "What happens if I don't?" It was too late I found that when I opened my mouth to answer him all that came was a growl. "Uh Tsuki?" he said sounding extremely frightened and concerned.

My mind was screaming to yell at him to get as far away from me as possible. Hoping it would help some I looked at him and he was either very scared or seemed to understand. I ran to what I thought was the front door as my red tail expanded and I became engrossed in red and silver fur. Just before I made it I howled as I burst through the ceiling when I became larger then Akamaru. I probably woke up the entire compound.

"Oh...my...god..." Mrs. Inuzuka and the rest of the family exclaimed as Kiba (the dunce) just stood there staring. I tried to hide my face with my hands but completely forgot that I now had scimitar-like claws to worry about and only resulted in giving myself three perfect scars across my snout. Embarrassed and afraid of what the Inuzukas would say I lithely leaped out of the hole in the roof I had caused and sped off into the night. I kept running until I reached a clearing in the woods (which I should have found strange because the remainder of the forest was densely populated by foliage but I was too mortified and exhausted to notice or even care). I lay down with my muzzle against a tree and fell into a disturbed sleep.

Naruto's POV:

I was humming to myself as I walked to the training grounds. Recently I had become much more of a morning person and was ready for a day filled with training even if Kakashi Sensei was too busy to help me. I would just have to teach myself then. No problem, right? I had been alone for much longer then a day before no thanks to the Nine-Tailed Fox. As I entered the isolated clearing in the middle of the woods I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me, sleeping with its head on the trunk of a tree was a ginormous red and silver wolf. And when I say ginormous I mean like this thing could take Akamaru on any day.

"Oh no!" I yelled loudly which may not have been the brightest idea ( if Sakura were here she would tease me and say that I'm not known for them...what the hell does that mean anyway?) because the beast began to stir. Ducking behind a boulder I held my breath as the canine started to sniff the air and crouched into a fighting position. I came from behind the rock and held my hands up showing that I meant no harm. The creature lunged knocking me to the ground and pinned me down growling.

After ten seconds of staring into its eyes it was replaced by a girl of about fourteen with medium length straight light auburn hair and hazel eyes laying on top of me. Wait,on top of me? Crap, uh, this was awkward. "Um," I began searching for words that weren't there, "uh, hey, are you all right?" I asked puzzled as to why she had been a monster mere moments before. Was she a jinchuriki like me? I studied her more carefully. No mark of sealing, that meant no kyubbi within at least I assumed that there had to be a symbol to subdue the beasts' power but the only other like myself was Gaara and he had his love kanji on his head. I had supposed this was his seal for the Shukaku but I wasn't positive. Plus I'm pretty sure the old lady knows all of the tailed beasts and their location and the only one that is canine is the one within me, the Nine-Tailed Fox. So, what is she?

Tsuki's POV:

I saw the blonde boy staring at me and wondered what he was thinking. 'Probably thinks I'm a freak like everyone else.' I looked down and just then realized that I had fallen on him. I recoiled and jumped up quickly. "Eh, s-sorry." I stammered gosh that is so lame.

He sits up rubbing the back of his head and says "No problem, um, who are you?"

"Oh," I paused for a moment contemplating how I should explain the situation,"Well I'm new to the Leaf Village and I will be staying here for the time being...my name is Tsuki Hitomatome."

"Okay, why are you here in the first place then?" he inquired tilting his head to the side slightly. Probably deciding what my  
response to the question would be.

"I-," my voice wavered and broke. I cleared my throat, "my clan was destroying by a man your village calls Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Really?" he seemed half surprised but half angry as well, "he's close now then." He lapsed into his own reverie so I started to walk away. "Hey, wait!" he called back so I hesitantly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Well, um why were you in the woods? And uh, why were you a wolf?"

"It's a little difficult to explain and I don't really have the time right now,sorry...could you point me in the direction of the village?"

" Yea, sure," the boy said smiling kindly while jabbing his thumb behind him, " it's that way...do you want me to come with you in case you get lost?"

I beamed at his generosity, " No thanks, it's fine really. I have a very good sense of smell." I laughed.

* * *

Well, that's as far as I have typed up so far but I'm working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it finished sometime this week. :) Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed. More reviews would be great though. :D This quiz is a lot more popular here than on quotev but let me know after you read it what you thought. Even a simple 'It was ok' is nice. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Training With Team 8?

Dear readers, I know I'm awful. I don't even remember the last time I updated but honestly I'm very busy. Im starting highschool next week , I just got a boyfriend (which ok is kinda new for me), I haven't had the time to type, and honestly I'm running out of plot bunnies...I think my writer's block snake ate them. O.o so anyway Im sorry and if you have any plot ideas I'm open to them and appreciate all the help I can get, and if you help I'll...make you an OC? :) Just tell me the info. Even if you don't help with the plot...just let me know if you want in. :D But if you feed the remaining plot bunnies you can have an OC -and- end up with anyway Naruto character you would like besides Kiba. :)

* * *

Tsuki's POV:

As I ran in the general direction that the boy Naruto had pointed out I ran across another wide open clearing. 'Um,' I thought to myself, 'CouldI really have gotten lost that easily? No, tha'ts not possible, I'm sure this is the way he said to go.' While I was lost in my thoughts a boy with acoconut like haircut and big eyes wearing a green jumpsuit like thing walked up and stopped in front of me.

"Hello? Miss? Are you alright?"

I snapped back to reality and said, "Yes I'm looking for konoha. Could you point me in the right direction?"

Rock Lee's POV:

I stopped my training quite abruptly as I noticed a girl whose beauty nearly matched Sakura's, almost but not quite, walked into the small training ground.

"Hello? Miss? Are you alright?" I asked concerned. She seemed unaware of her surroundings, and sort of spaced out. Come to think of it, I had never seen her before in my life.

As she slowly focused again she said, "Yes, I'm looking for Konoha. Could you point me in the right direction?"

I nodded and jabbed my thumb behind me and then pulled it back into a thumbs up.

"That way." I said.

"Um," she looked confused, "so which way? Up or behind you?" I realized that she had meant when i pulled my thumb back into my signature pose.

"Oh yea sorry, behind me." I said with an embarassed smile. Sending me a grateful smile, she jogged off the way I had shown her.

Tsuki's POV:

'That was a stupid question.' I think as I start to leap at a more even pace. 'Why would the village be in the tree tops? On the other hand, it is the Village Hidden in the Leaves.' I pause to laugh at my rather corny joke. 'God, I'm bored...I'm even making fun of my own stupidity.' I sigh and start to move a bit quicker as I smell people up ahead.

I was hoping to either find the village quickly or run across Kiba's, and now my team's training grounds because I was starving (literally, remember I skipped dinner the night previous and was unconscious for a while before) and didn't know my way around. 'I should have asked those boys the way to somewhere to eat when I had the chance' I though regretfully as the sound of my growling stomach made the birds stop singing. Yup, it was that loud. In fact it was so loud that some creature leaped from the trees and knocked me breathless to the ground.

"Akamaru...Akamaru here boy!" I here an all too familar voice call from a distance.

'Oh thank goodness...food!' I say in my head.

"Kiba!" I call out, "your dog is suffocating me! And I'm hungry! You better have some frickin' food with you!"

"Tsuki?!" he yelled.

"Yes, it's me!" God, he just gets brighter by the day doesn't he?

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go last night?"

"I went to the woods. Why? Did you miss me?" I ask with a mischievous grin on my face.

"NO!" he exclaims while his cheeks have a scarce pink hue to them, "Mom thought you would get lost so she sent me out to find you. Your wolf form must be really fast because by the time Akamaru caught your scent most of the trail was washed away by the rain."

'It was raining last night?' I hadn't even noticed. To be honest though which would you be more worried about the weather or the fact that you were the size of an elephant and had claws and fur? Yeah, exactly.

"Yea it was. We were scared that you got lost." He looks away to avoid showing his concerned expression.

"Well that was sweet of you, Kiba." I grin. I'd said it only for the purpose of teasing him.

"Im glad I found you actually. My team is heading to the training ground right now and I have to introduce you to Kurenai-sensei." he grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction that he and Akamaru came from. I push down the heat that I feel creeping into my face and snatch my hand back.

"Wait! Im hungry! Bring me some food!"

"You can get food after training is over...it's not my fault you didn't eat."

"Kiba, you're awful." I say with a pouty face.

"Yea yea whatever. Lets go find Kurenai Sensei."

Kurenai's POV:

'Wow...it's quiet...too quiet...where's...?' With these thoughts rumbling through my mind I turn to my team. 'So he's not here.' I sigh,' it would be uncharacteristically calm without dog boy.' Rolling my eyes I inquire "Where's Kiba?"

Hinata and Shino halt their training. It seems as though they hadn't noticed that he left. "I don't know Kurenai sensei." they both said simultaneously, " Maybe he went to search for Akamaru."

"You two didn't even notice he left did you?" I deadpanned as they tried to look anywhere but at me, "Aren't you supposed to be ninja?"

In the distance I hear a resounding thud. "What was that?"

Tsuki's POV:

Motioning to a clearing Kiba pivots to face me. "The training grounds of Team 8." He says with a grin.

"Wow,,,,okay what do we do now?" I asks with a bored expression.

"Kiba, was that you making all the noise in the forest?!" a younger than 30 women with wavy purplish hair, red eyes, and a dress that seems to be made of bandages with blood dripping from it (okay that's probably not what it is but that's what it looks like) asks/shrieks at Kiba.

"Yea, Akamaru tracked down the newest member of our team. Kurenai sensei this is Tsuki Hitomatome."

"Welcome to Team 8." she says with a smile, "now let's get started shall we?"

Was it alright? Feedback is amazing and I just began my Honors English class so yes my writing will be improving by a long shot haha :D


	5. Chapter 5: You Just Love to Piss Me Off

_**Hello people of fanfiction! :) just as a side note I have had absolutely no time lately...but I'm sick so hoorah! (for u at least) :) and anyway yea I'm starting to want to redo this story because of what I'm learning in my english class; I realize now how awful my writing really was in 8th grade :/ However, seeing as I might not have the hours nor the brain capacity to do it over the chapters will hopefully be better quality from here on out. With that said...on with the show! :D {BTW those little space marks mean really long dashes like to add in a thought but the correcter is being stupid O.o}**_

* * *

"Aero-dynamic marking!" Kiba _ _ but in my mind he's just the idiot I'm forced to interact with _ _shouts as he and Akamaru spring into action (literally) and lunge from tree to tree like crazy, spazzed {I googled it, it is a word! :) } out squirrels. With Kiba on his back Akamaru spins in circles while he appears to be um...peeing in mid-air on every single branch in his sight.

'Eugh can you say disgusting? I mean seriously Kiba? Was that supposed to impress me? So not attractive.' I shake my head as these thoughts race around inside of it. "Well I'm so glad that Ooparu is a girl." I say sardonically as Kiba and Akamaru descend from the trees.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it;" Kiba proclaims,"Akamaru is skilled at hitting targets that are still, moving,or even in mid-air. You know once, in a battle against some sound ninja, Akamaru even branded one of the them so that he could tell the two apart and to blind him in the process." *(1)

"I don't see the point to that fascinating anecdote." Sarcastically I roll my eyes as I pivot and begin to walk away from him. Of course, he runs around in front of me to hinder my departure.

"My point is that he is a good shot in fights, but he also marks to show ownership." he grins.

"That was even more useless information than-" I'm cut off by my utter horror. Akamaru has leaped into the expanse between earth and treetops and has expertly sprayed my leg. Thank God it was just my leg; I swear if it had been anything more I would have launched myself at his master with a full intent to kill_ _ or at least seriously disfigure. "Eugh! What the..." I can't think of a word to describe my fury at Kiba right now. Yes, I'm angry at KIBA. Sure Akamaru had a part to play but obviously Kiba had been the prompter in this whole matter.

Kiba, on the other hand, seems to be utterly ecstatic at this turn of events. As he approaches me I have much more than half a mind to deck him, but his actions cause me to pause stunned. "Oh and by the way," he whispers into my ear, "whatever he marks...is also mine." At this he lightly blows on my ear knowing that will get some kind of reaction: I can practically sense his smug look as he does so.

I blush for a mere second before I decide_ 'No I'm still mad. Yea, I'm REALLY mad. Let's just pull out that ferocity again...' _ wrench my arm back and make contact with as much unnecessary force as I can muster. "You honestly think I'd be captivated by that?! Your mutt just freakin' peed on me!"

As Kiba pulls himself out of the accumulated heap of tree trunks he had smashed through he says cockily, "Of course. You understand canines right? I mean you have Ooparu; Hasn't a male ever tried to mark her as his territory?*(2) That's what we have always done." Kiba grins, one fang hanging out the side of his mouth.

If possible my face turns an even darker flaming scarlet. " Inuzuka, you just love to piss me off! I'm way beyond irritated; irritated was five minutes ago before your dog decided to label me; outraged was after the fact and when I sent you flying; when you said that...that is the point where I boil over and explode!" I roar as I whirl around and begin to stomp my way to the outskirts of the clearing.

"Wait! Tsuki! We need you to start training!" Kurenai-Sensei hollers from the opposite end of the glade where she is practicing with Hinata and Shino. I wasn't going to turn around; I mean she had paired me with the Inu-baka and party in the first place. Only on one exception would I be coming back.

Without turning around I throw over my shoulder, "When the mutt decides to grant me with the apology I deserve I'll consider coming back!" and continue to saunter off into the underbrush.

* * *

*1- I don't quite remember that episode but I think that was the reason? O.o

*2- From what I researched that could happen because they mark to show mating availability and ownership mainly.

* * *

Yeah I know, it was short; on the bright side I think I can take things from here and further develop the plot. Thanks to my wonderful readers. You guys are amazing. :) But...I wish you would review and let me know what you think more often :( So anyway I would also like to say a ginormous Arigato! to Fallen Angel Dawn and MoonAbyss for their support, ideas, help, and future plot bunnies? :D Well yeah Read+REVIEW people! Constructive criticism, what you liked, future ideas...anything helps! Trust me I'm all ears and I really do take what you guys say to heart. So, um, Sayonara! :)


	6. Chapter 6: No, I don't need you!

Tsuki's POV:

As I left the clearing I caught the scent of water and followed it to a rippling brook in the midst of a grove of trees. Once my rage had cleared I realized that I was lost...again. 'I really need to stop losing my temper so often.' I think to myself as another voice attempts to penetrate through my subconscious and sadly, wins. "Remember what the village elder told you a few years ago Tsuki." 'Yes I know...that awful day.' I reply...

FLASHBACK

It was my thirteenth birthday. I was hurt, confused, and felt more abandoned then I ever had before. It was the first time I had transformed into that monster. The one that seemed to prey on my soul. Back then I hadn't yet discerned whether it was animal or human. It had a mind of its own and extreme intelligence, the creature I had now come to know as the Kurai Kokoro Ookami or the "dark spirit wolf". * I had heard the legends of the spirit who invaded the minds of villagers and slowly consumed them. It controlled them until their dying breath. I never dreamed it would latch on to my soul. From what I had been taught it took hold on the mind primarily to take hold of its victims. Was I so different? I had always felt out of place in my town. How could I not, I mean I was daughter of the chief so everyone always acted respectful and caring around me, but I knew what they were really thinking. 'What a brat!' and 'Who does she think she is walking around expecting all of us to bow down and worship her?!' They were wrong. I never expected anything from them. All I wanted was to fit in at least enough to have a select few friends who didn't strive to be nice to me only because I was the princess. It was infuriating. Thirteen years of loneliness, where no one knew that I was alone. Separation and isolation in the midst of a crowd. All the people who, if it hadn't been their duty, would never have taken a second glance in my direction. Maybe that was why the wolf spirit had chosen me. I was an easy target. Alone. No one would notice a change, not even my own father. He never had time for me; he had a village to run after all. Most of the duration of my childhood I was accompanied by the village elders who scowled down at me as if to say 'I have so many better and more extravagant things that I could be doing right now.' I didn't care anymore. Everyone looked on me in that same manner; their hate wasn't shown any differently than the rest except for in front of my father they had to at least act like they were taking care of me. It was never for my sake.

One day my father had instructed my least favorite council member elder to take me out for a bit-I got so bored that I had started to destroy the windows of the main house with my shuriken. He gave me that look again after he smiled at my father and told him not to worry, that I would be fine. Now that I think about it, that was my birthday and no one remembered. Not that they would care even if they had.

"Come on Tsuki, let's go." he said sternly as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the entrance to the compound.

"Where are we going?" Even though he was never kind to me I was grateful for the conversation as a distraction.

"To the forest...seems like you need some time to run around a bit." He gave me the faintest of smiles but I wasn't fooled for a second; I knew it was fake. They always treated me like such a child when I was a teenager!

"Okay, yea. That sounds like fun." I say giving him a mischievous smirk back.

" You know you're staying with me the entire length of our venture, understood?"

Ah, he knew me too well; I was known to wander off for days on end. It was the only fun I ever had. Frolicking with the animals and birds, though it may sound odd and extremely childish, was my only joy in life; they didn't care who I was or what family I came from. They accepted me for me, as one of them. "Of course I understand." I said calmly while inside I was jumping for joy at the thought of running away again.

"Good. Your father would probably have me assassinated if you disappeared while under my care once more."

...Adults really had a strange way of saying things but I was used to it. I tried not to laugh at the thought of my father killing this man for losing me. Yes, I was a morbid child, but what did you expect? I bet they all wished that I was gone too. Although I tried not to think about that most of the time.

"We're here." he stated tersely.

I looked up at the trees that were a deep green and brown and stood over a hundred feet tall. No sunlight shown through their branches onto the ground-unless you knew how to find it in the midst of the dark and dank forest. Most people who saw this place would have been struck with an explainable fear of it. Not me. This was my home. It only shared its greatest secrets with me: the meadows full of beautiful flowers in the center of a grove of trees, the hollowed out tree trunk that led to a crystalline lake that shown as beams of light bounced off its surface to sparkle its glory back to me, and finally the largest tree where I climb up and looked out over the world and pretended that I ruled it and that everyone had to pay attention to me, not because I was daughter of the chief, but because they respected and love ME as their leader.

The council member stepped back from the entrance to the wood and sat down with a boring and tattered old book. Even he didn't dare enter the darkness which was perfectly alright with me. "Just don't get eaten by wolves or I'll have to answer for it."

How considerate of him, because he didn't want me to be devoured by wolves? Ha! Actually that wouldn't happen anyway. The wolves were my best friends in the abyss. They had taught me everything I knew about hunting, climbing, fishing, survival, just everything. They were much better family to me than my real one had ever been.

I rushed into the forest at top speed, leaping from branch to ginormous branch. In the distance I heard the howls of the pack and knew that they had caught a whiff of my scent as soon as I came into their domain. I howled back in amusement, telling them that I wasn't too far away now. But there were other plans in store for me. Truthfully I never saw my friends that day because something held me back forcefully. It started to creep into my heart and paralyze me. I had been to vulnerable throughout my hatred and sense of abandonment.

"Your right...they will never respect you unless you gain more power and cast fear in their hearts with it." A sinister voice said, well not really said but I heard it all the same.

"W-who are you? What are you?" I asked confused as the pain in my head increased and I started to slowly slip out of consciousness and what I knew to be reality.

"Me? I'm your new companion and friend but you also have to listen to everything I say and obey only me." It snickered.

"No! Why in hell would I listen to you?! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I can be powerful on my own!" I was doing my best to sound angry but honestly I was mostly freaked out that something or rather someone else was invading my thoughts.

"Hm, you're a feisty one aren't you?" it said mockingly," well I am Kurai Kokoro Ookami and I will be sharing your body from now on...unless you're strong enough to kick me out." Tauntingly I could imagine it smirking at me. "And stop calling me it! I'm a she!" It...she growled at me. "Now be a good little human and transform into what you will be from now on."

As she said those words I could feel my nose elongating and my body growing. My eyes were burning and all I could see was red. I grew fur and before I knew it had transformed into what would continue to haunt me my entire life. The dark wolf spirit.

"Great now I can finally be free again!" she howled inside of my head as we took of through the trees.

The rest of that day is a blur now but when I woke up the next day I was back to normal and wondered if everything could have been a dream. Somewhere inside of me I knew it wasn't. I kind of wished it had been but another part of me-most likely the Ookami part -was saying 'This is good, now we can show them all what we are really capable of.' A shiver went down my spine.

**So there ends the back story of Tsuki. I felt it was a little OOC but she needed a little explanation of her transformations and her life so there you have it. Let me know if it was good yeah? Read and Review people it always helps :) and thanks to MoonAbyss, Shinoslittlesister, Kokora. , SoraLover987142, Dawn of the Dark Angels, and Manaal Uchiha Redfern for their ideas, support, following, and encouragement of this story. To those of you who gave me ideas for this story or I promised a part to...you will still be in there! :) I just felt I needed a flashback/filler chapter. XD **

**R and R! Plz ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Leave Me

After that flashback I finally pulled my self back into horrible reality. If only that incident had been an illusion, maybe a dream, even a hallucination- better to go insane than to be cursed and controlled by a demon- my life would be much simpler. Sadly though, it was all real. I have proof every month when the sky goes black and is void of all light including the stars. Almost as if the universe is leering at me saying 'There's no hope for you tonight; it's out of your hands. Your worthless, helpless, and you always will be.' But still I fought on and I can control her now, to an extent. I feel distant from the rest of the world, an outcast. Even more so now that my clan has been destroyed. I will have to rebuild it on my own; it's the responsibility of the chief's children if they survive and at some point soon that will have to become my priority. I cringe at the thought but it's not what I'm worried about at the moment. Sighing at the weight currently resting on my shoulders I pivot around suddenly at the alarming rustling in the undergrowth. Swerving back to the way I was originally facing I haughtily say "So you've finally decided to apologize to me?"

"Now why would I do that?" an unfamiliar, taunting sound breaks the serenity of the woods. His voice is sinister yet coercing as if it were a snake's cunning and deception in a human being. Stunned, I spin to where the voice is coming from. Although I didn't know him by the tone I now recognize him as one of the ninja who had annihilated my village.

"What do you want from me? And why did you destroy my home?"

"Lord Orochimaru had never intended to snuff out your clan but we couldn't find what we were looking for and since we were in the area..." he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"What could you possibly have been searching so desperately for within my clan? Most of the world didn't even acknowledge our existence."

"Which is precisely why no one exterminated it sooner." he says with a smug grin on his taunting face.

Struggling to push down the wolf's urge to leap at him and tear out his throat I calmly say, " And why is that exactly? We had nothing that any other clan wouldn't!" Once again tears threaten to spill over onto my cheeks.

"Actually we were after a monster that has evaded capture and abuse by the great nations, unlike the tailed beasts, the Dark Spirit Wolf. Legend has it that it was last seen entering the borders surrounding the Hitomatome clan stronghold. It's the reason your skills revolved around wolves and their instincts and strengths. But in the end we couldn't find it; it had been hidden from us."

Shivering I made a decision-may have been a smart one-not to tell him that I thought him and this Orochimaru guy were really looking for me and not the spirit itself. Somehow though, I had a feeling he already knew too much.

"...And I believe you are just the person we've been searching for, my dear." he says looking calculatingly in my direction.

'I knew it. Okay Tsuki, stay calm; pretend you don't know anything.' "What makes you think that?" 'Well yeah that sure as hell was subtle!' My voice is quivering with all of the emotions running rampant through my mind, body, and ookami: anger at him for destroying the entirety of my clan save for me, sadness because I know that if he takes me there is no chance my clan will ever be rebuilt-I'm the last one, fear at the possibilities of what this man can and will do to me, and uncertainty of whether I should flee like the coward I'm being or stand my ground and avenge my clan in the process. Thankfully the strongest of these is my hatred and anger at his blatant disregard of the lives of my clan, my pack!- End Part 1

Ok I know it was horrible of me to do that but honestly I haven't updated in so long and I'm still feeling this chapter out so...it's gonna be a 2-part one. On another note I also wanted to end this short to say that I am in desperate need of a Beta Reader. I'm not exactly sure how it works and all but I'm sure some of you will so if you're interested in helping this hopeless writer out by taking the long, grueling, utterly depressing job of editing MY writing just PM me with the subject 'Beta'. Ok I think that's it so sorry about the short chapter but school's almost over just 1 1/2 more weeks so I will be working a lot harder to make sure this story doesn't disappoint which I have failed at thus far.


End file.
